Icees
by RubberDuckie and Froggie
Summary: Clyde figured something out about those frozen drinks of yumminess. Slight future...Cryde? I dunno, just read it.


Do you remember a time where you would freeze the drink of your choice, and put in the fridge? Or, going to some stanger's home, and paying 25, or 50 cents for one?

Clyde Donovan sat on his porch and scratched the top of his freshly made 'icee' with a spoon. He loved them so much. Like, how the beginning is so sweet, and is syurp like. He scooped up the final amount of the present topping. He hated what was following afterwards.

He roughly scooped, scratched and ran the spoon in circles. It was how he needed to get passed that. It reminded him of some lame simile, (Metaphors are for fags.) how people are like his frozen juice.

Most the time, when you first meet a person, they're sweet. Just like the syurp, then you have to work for their friendship and trust. That's by roughly scraping the top of it multiple times, then you're in. You can begin shoveling the top of the icee. Which will form a small hole.

That hole represents friendship that you have. The more you shovel the closer you are, it's like digging a hole in someone's heart. (Boy, did that sound gay.) The more you dig, the sweeter it gets.

Clyde smiled fondly as his mind began to wander slightly.

Like how he had it with Craig. It wasn't easy getting to be his assumed best friend. It was REALLY easy to assume that they were best friends. Like for the fact that when the group is separated, Clyde is always near Craig.

Clyde, being deep within his thoughts didn't notice that he had scooped a large hole in his icee. It was really sweet...

Another thing about friendship and icee's are, that you never want to go back to the top. It's bitter, untrusting, and nothing compared to the sugary middle and bottom. Why go back?

Craig and Clyde shared leadership in their group. But, all in all Craig is the true leader of the group, and a good leader never picks favorites. Or, so Craig told him once in secret. But, Clyde's sure that if Craig was a bad leader, he'd be his favorite.

Tweek's not an option, because Craig and him are still at the scraping point. Token is...Maybe, Token. But, to be honset, Token can be anyone's best friend. (Hoe-- cough)

Clyde was still scraping, untill the point where the icee itself lifted out of the cup. You only have so much time before it melts!! And gets all gross and watery.

He supposed that it could be the same thing as a friendship becoming dull, dry, and akward. That'd never happen to him. Because...Craig likes it boring. (It only matters about Craig.) It was becoming too hard to shovel the ice around, so he began to crush it. Not all of it, of course. Just the old rotten bitter untrust aka, the top.

That represented restarting a new relationship. Maybe one day, Craig could confess his undying love for Clyde...Just kidding...

It would be nice, though. To have a new start with Craig, maybe they'd date!!

Clyde was so giddy, that he boy-giggled aloud. No one stopped and looked at him. Most likely because no one was outside, except a figure walking from a distance.

It was perfectly sweet, the bottom was. So much like the top of the icee. Maybe in this new relationship, they'd talk more in public. They're always togather, but never are they shown talking togather. Once Wendy had even commented on it.

Before Clyde could rack his brain for the extact word, a wall broke in his icee...He stabbed it with the spoon, forming it back into how it sorta started. He smoothed it out with the spoon, creating a surface.

M-MARRIGE?!

That's what that meant, right?! Clyde's face was burning bright pink. He looked up from his icee, to see Craig walking in his yard he motioned him in a wave-type movement. "Hey Clyde." It was that simple. That's all he had to say, to tell him it's time to go.

"Where are we going?" Clyde asked, he stood up and shuffled behind his leader. "I dunno." Clyde smiled as he jogged next to him.

They said nothing on their walk, untill...

"Craig, did you know that people are like icees?"


End file.
